


The Soldier and the baby

by amusedkoala



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers are family, Blueberrys, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kid Fic, Mother Hen Bucky Barnes, Pacifier - Freeform, Parent Bucky, Sickfic, Tiny Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waffles, Wetting, baths, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusedkoala/pseuds/amusedkoala
Summary: Steve rushes a hydra compound and gets turned into a 2-year old. Bucky being the best friend he is takes care of the shrunken cap. Cuteness ensues





	1. Chapter 1

“We have to tell him.”

“Like hell we do! he’ll rip our faces off!”

“And why would I have to rip your faces off?” Bucky said as he walked in on Sam and Tony talking in hushed tones. They had just got back from a mission and buck was looking for Steve. “Where is Steve?” Tony gave Sam a look of pure horror and then sprinted for the elevator. Sam let out a huff of air.

“Ok, so when I tell you this you have to PROMISE not to rip our faces off,” Bucky’s face remained unreadable but he inclined his head slightly in agreement. “The mission was in a abandoned Hydra base where they had been experimenting with time machine tech or something, Steve being himself went busting in there and is now a toddler.” Sam winced slightly at the whirring sound Bucky's metal arm made as it adjusted into a fist.

“Where. Is. He.” Bucky was so mad at Steve. That punk was so dead when he was back to normal

“Calm down first and then I’ll take you to him.”

—

When they reached the medical floor Bucky’s ears was assaulted with the cries of a screaming child. He picked up the pace and followed the screeching to a room at the end of the hallway. When he looked inside Clint was holding a 3-year old screaming Steve in his arms slowly rocking him and pacing the length of the room. Bucky noticed the hearing aids Clint always wore were on the table and he hadn’t noticed him yet. Bucky waved and Clint looked just about to cry, he quickly handed the child to Bucky grabbed his aids and was gone. Bucky looked down at the child in his arms, he wasn’t good with kids. He tried to make him comfortable and, in the process, the small captain caught his eye and immediately stopped crying. His face was red and blotchy from the screaming and there were tears and snot dripping down his face, the eyes were as blue as ever. Bucky got a tissue from the corner and wiped up his face, then he settled him against his chest and Steve was out like a light. Exhausted from all the crying. Bucky sat down in the chair by the wall. Sam was staring with his mouth open at them from the doorway.

“Didn’t know you were so good with kids?” He whispered so not to wake the sleeping cap.

“I’m not.” Bucky simply replied.

“Well, you are good with him” they both look down at where Steve is happily sleeping on Bucky’s chest. He is making little snuffling noises, Bucky lifts his right hand and strokes the wisps of blond hair on his shoulder. Normally Steve has Bucky wrapped around his finger, but like this Bucky is so screwed.

“I should take him up to my room.” Sam nods and Bucky carefully gets up, mindful of Steve and makes his way down the med-wing and to the elevator. The whole time Steve had his little face pressed to Bucky’s neck and Bucky can feel him breathing, it calms him. Hopefully Steve doesn’t have all the sicknesses he had as a child as well as his small size.

—

When they reached their floor, Bucky goes into his room and lays down on the large bed. He lays Steve on his chest and then wraps an arm around him to keep him from falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steves first day with the avengers as a child

When Bucky woke up his chest felt heavy, that was strange he hadn't went on the mission yesterday so he shouldn’t be sore. But... he wasn’t sore... it was just, heavy. He looked down and got a face full of wispy blond hair. Oh, right, Steve was a 3-year old. Why did these things always happen to him? Stupid punk never thinking about himself just charging into danger. He let out a huff of air and that was when the smell hit him, urine. Great, Steve had an accident and now they both needed a bath. Steve snuffled into Bucky’s chest but didn’t wake.

“come on, time to wake up.” he said gently rocking the child on his chest as he sat up in the bed.

 

“buc’ no, wan’ sleep.” Steve buried his little face into Bucky's chest more, but Bucky was having none of that so he got up and sat Steve in his hip while he started to draw a bath.

 

“come on you stinker we both need a bath and then we need to get some diapers and clothes that will actually fit you.” Bucky thought out loud as he pulled his oversized shirt off of Steve's' little frame. he had wrapped him in it last night when he started to shiver.

 

“Noo! Don' need diapers, I'm not's a baby!” Steve’s eyes started to well with tears and he let out a little sob. Bucky tried to pick him up, but he pushed away Bucky’s hand and fell onto his bottom, he was still a little unsteady on his legs and he started full on wailing when he fell. Bucky scooped up the naked sobbing child and cradled him close to his chest while rocking him back and forth trying to calm the child. He shushed and cooed at his best friend still sobbing and clinging into his shirt.

 

“it's ok Stevie, you're ok,” he tried while still bouncing him. After a little the sobs reduced into whimpers and then stopped all together. “do you feel better now?” he asked the red-faced toddler in his chest. Steve shook his head. “well, let's get you and I cleaned up and then we can get some breakfast, how does that sound?” Steve gave a little nod of his head. Big blue eyes still full of tears looking at Bucky like he was the best thing in the universe.

 

“waffles?” Steve asked with a little sniffle and those puppy-dog eyes that Bucky couldn't even resist when he was big, Bucky melted.

 

“sure, we can have ALL the waffles!” Bucky told him overenthusiastically as he sat him in the bath and tickled his belly. excited giggles left the little boy as he was being washed.

 

\--

 

When they both were washed and Steve was wrapped up in another of Bucky’s shirts they went down to the common floor to start the waffles. Clint and Natasha were there playing Mario kart and Bruce was in his recliner going over some reports. Tony was in the kitchen drinking directly from the coffee pot, again. Bucky arranged Steve on his hip and took the pot away from the still half-asleep inventor. He whined and made grabby hands, but Bucky placed a mug full of coffee in his hands before he could get to the pot again. Bucky glanced around at his choices and then went over to Bruce. He plopped Steve on his lap

 

“watch him while I make the waffles.” it wasn’t a question and he walked away before Bruce could protest.

 

“waffles!” a voice was heard from the kitchen and that meant that tony had finally woken up fully and would now be a pain in his side the whole time he cooked.

 

“yes, waffles, that’s what Steve asked for and I won't be making you any if you don’t leave me be,” Bucky shot back not in the mood for Tony's whining today. 

“oh, and I need some supplies for him, clothes, diapers, etc.”

 

“already ordered Robocop, they should be here any time. I made sure to get everything and anything we might need when I first found him in the remains if his suit hiding behind the shield.” Bucky glanced over at Steve. He was sitting on Bruce's lap and playing with the buttons on his shirt while Bruce was absently rubbing his back and still reading the reports. “you know, when he isn't screaming his head off, he is actually kind of cute.” Bucky let out a little huff of amusement and started taking out all the ingredients for waffles “WHAT! It's just an observation!” Tony's voice was pitched higher than it usually was and Bucky could see a dusting of a blush on his face.

 

“sure, it is Tony.” Bucky replied smug grin stretched over his face. “just admit that you aren't the genius, playboy, philanthropist all the time and I'll let you hold him, maybe.” Tony looked like he was going to protest but his face lit up at the mention if holding Steve.

 

“I don’t want to hold the little rugrat.” Tony said, but was gazing longingly at Bruce playing with Steve. Bucky rolled his eyes, he went over to Bruce and picked up Steve.

 

“do you want to go hang out with your uncle Tony?” he asked as he lifted Steve above his head pulling a scream of delight from him. He walked over and placed him in Tony's arms. They both stared at each other for a little both entranced by the other. Bucky pushed Tony out of the kitchen and into the den. “keep him entertained while I cook.”

 

\--

 

“waffles are done.” Bucky called as he placed the large stacks of waffles on the counter. Clint and Natasha were the first to appear both grabbed 2 waffles and left again to resume their game. Tony came in after Steve snoozing on his shoulder. Bucky took the sleeping toddler and roused him with a waffle under his nose. His nose twitched and without even opening his eyes he took a large bite of the waffle in front of his face nearly biting Bucky’s fingers. Both he and Tony chuckled at the child. “don't worry I made a batch if blueberry waffles over there for you.” Tony’s face lit up and he just about leapt over the counter to get to his precious blueberry waffles. Bucky scoffed and turned back to the little monster in his arms that had already finished his waffle and was reaching for the stack on the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had all had their fill of Bucky's waffles the packages had arrived. Steve was contently passed out in a food coma on Bucky's shoulder when the 'bots started to pull out the boxes of things Tony had delivered to the tower out of the elevator. 

 

“what did you buy the whole baby section of every store in a 10-mile radius?” Bucky looked to the inventor and he just gave a shrug. 

 

“I didn’t know what he would need and how long he would be like that so I erred on the side of caution and anything he doesn’t use of doesn't need once he turns back we can donate.” 

Bucky huffed and under his breath whispered to Steve “rich people.” before he crouched down and started to look through the boxes. Bucky pulled out some diapers and a changing pad as well as a light blue onesie completely ignoring the bright red and gold one that was made to look like the iron man armor.   
“one little problem.” Bucky said after sitting down Steve still sleeping onto the mat he set out. 

 

“what?” 

 

“I don’t know how to change a diaper” 

 

“well, don’t look at me.” Tony said after a while they spent looking at each other then to Steve then to each other again with confused looks on their faces. 

 

“Nat?” Natasha popped he head over the couch to survey the scene. 

 

“why do you expect ME to know how to change a diaper?” she asked just begging one of them to answer. She sat back down with a smile on her face after seeing the petrified look on their faces. 

 

“man, you guys are useless.” Clint said, walking over and pushing Bucky out from where he was leaning over Steve. 

 

“I don’t think-” Bucky was cut off when a fully diapered Steve complete with light blue onesie was shoved into his arms as Clint went back to his and Natasha's game. Bucky and Tony just looked at the back of the couch with their jaws hanging slightly open in awe. 

 

“What? I've babysat Laura's kids enough to know a thing or two about kids And I used to have to take care if the lost kids when I was at the circus,” Clint went back to his game. “and just so you know I'll teach you to do it once more, but then I'm not doing any more so don’t come to me every time he needs changing.” Tony shrugged and went back to look through the many boxes littering the walkway. Steve made a little whiny baby sound and woke up. Once he noticed his new attire, he didn’t look amused. Bucky just laughed at the pouty baby in his arms. 

 

“come on Stevie, that has got to feel better that being in one of my oversized shirts all the time” Steve just continued to pout and reached for Tony to take him away from the mean Bucky. Tony gladly took Steve and showed him an ironman plushie that Steve took and cuddled it to his chest while he shot daggers at Bucky.

“ok then, I guess you can just go live with uncle Tony and never have my waffles ever again. You'll have to live off of those awful smoothies his robots make.” Bucky shot back at the scowling toddler, said toddler scrunched his nose up at the thought of Tony's smoothies and started to cry. He dropped the ironman plush in an effort to reach for Bucky. Bucky happily took the crying toddler back and soothes him while Steve fisted his little hand in Bucky’s shirt in an effort to stay with him and never let go. 

 

“traitor.” Tony shot out and picked up the discarded ironman plushie. Steve made a little whining noise and lifted his head to look at Tony then carefully untangled one fist from Bucky's shirt to reach for the plushie. 

 

“sowee ‘ony.” he said and then hiccupped. Tony gave Steve the plushie and he cuddled it again. 

 

“that's ok Steve, thank you for apologizing. And look at who I found!” Tony said when he held up a Bucky bear. 

 

“where did you find that!” Bucky's face was tinged red. His voice brought the attention of the avengers on the couch and they looked over at the commotion. 

 

“is that what I think it is?” asked Barton. 

 

“yep, an original Bucky bear. It was mine as a kid. I figured I didn’t need it sitting in storage collecting dust and I figured Steve would love it.” Tony said proudly while handing the bear to Steve. Steve looked at it for a bit, then he looked over at the ironman plush stashed under his arm. Steve looked at the Bucky bear once more, then he hurled it across the room almost hitting Clint but he ducked behind the couch before he could get hit. Stunned everyone stared at the Bucky bear on the ground in silence. Steve gripped Bucky’s shirt all the harder as well as the plushie still securely under his arm. 

 

“well, that was violent.” Clint was the first to break the silence. 

 

“I guess he likes the real thing better.” Natasha reasoned and everyone's attention moved to the trembling bundle latched on Bucky’s chest. Bucky gently extracted the little fists from his shirt to get a look at Steve. He was still crying, Bucky wiped his tears away and held him close again shushing him and whispering to him every now and then to calm the crying child. Once he felt Steves body go lax against his he decided that to be enough excitement for today. He asked Tony to have all the boxes sent to their floor so they could go through them later and then retreated to his room and settled down with Steve atop his chest again. He absently rubbed at his back as the little boy slept, exhausted from the day's activities. 

 

“what am I going to do with you, punk.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky woke up to loud cries. Great, what was it now. He sat up and looked over at Steve, who was red-faced and crying again. He sighed and picked Steve up as he stood from the bed. 

 

“shush, you're ok Steve, everything is fine. You're safe with me in the tower. No one is going to hurt you.” Bucky knew that Steve had nightmares. And he knew what they were about. The first time Steve had one around Bucky he had just moved in and hadn't been sleeping. He stood in the corner of Steve’s room with a knife and watched as Steve shivered in his sleep. Bucky wasn’t blind, he could see that Steve would never have ice in his drinks and would always take super-hot showers even in the summer. He always slept with a blanket even though the serum made them both run hot. Steve never said anything and it hurt Bucky to know that his friend didn’t trust him enough to tell him. Steve ALWAYS helped with his nightmares, Steve would wake him and bring him into the Living room and sit him on the couch while he makes him some warm milk like mama Rogers used to. Steve never asked for anything in return and he always tried his best to help everyone, always the martyr. Steve was shivering in his arms as he rocked him back and forth trying to soothe the child. 

 

“c-cold.” the word was let out between gasping breaths. It broke Bucky’s heart that he couldn’t take the nightmares away. 

 

“I know buddy, how about we get you in a nice warm bath, then into some fluffy pajamas and we can have some warm milk. How's that sound?” Steve didn’t reply verbally, but he nodded his head where it was pushed into Bucky’s chest. 

 

Steve LOVED the bath. Bucky had an issue though, he still didn’t know how to change at the diaper. 

 

“Jarvis? Can you call Clint up?” Bucky asked the voice in the ceiling. He didn’t particularly like it, but he needed help. 

 

“master Barton is inquiring about what you are calling him for” 

 

“Steve had a nightmare and I need him to teach me how to do up a diaper.” 

 

“he is on his way.” 

 

\-- 

 

“I want to be mad but I can't be mad which makes me even more mad.” Barton was muttering to himself as he got off the elevator. “I've never heard of cap having nightmares, could it be because of the change?” 

 

“no, he has them normally as well he's just good at hiding it.” 

 

“poor thing, hand him here so I can show you.” After Clint shows Bucky how to use the diaper he stays for a little holding Steve on the couch while Bucky heats up the milk and brings it to him in one of the avengers themed sippy cups that Tony had bought. Steve gladly takes the cup and starts suckling as Bucky sits down on the other side of Clint. 

 

“it's so much easier now, cloth diapers were the devil.” 

 

“I can only imagine.” Clint replies as he rubs Steves back while making sure he doesn’t fall off his lap so focused on the cup that he's swaying where he's perched on Clint's legs. “you better take him before he falls asleep on me.” Bucky leaned over and picked up Steve. He arranged him on his back slightly slouched pressed into his metal bicep sippy cup still in his hands. His arms dropped slightly as he began to slip back asleep so Bucky took the cup in his other hand and held it for him. 

“your amazing with him, he wouldn’t stop crying all the way back in the quinjet and then still didn’t stop until he was in your arms. It doesn’t matter the age or the year he trusts you unconditionally.” Bucky stared down at the little face, eyes almost closed and arms limp at his sides still suckling away at the almost finished cup. 

 

“that's what scares me the most, one of these days I will revert and he won't fight back and I'll kill him,” Bucky's breath hitched and he pulled Steve closer to him, Steve raised a hand and clutched at Bucky's shirt. “I don’t think I could live with myself.” 

 

“I don’t think you could ever hurt him, I mean, you broke 70 years of brainwashing just because of him. You are an amazing person and I am glad to call you a friend. And I think that that is enough deep talk for the night, I hope he gets some rest and I'll get out of your hair,” Clint got up and left for his floor. Bucky looked down at the now sleeping captain, his little fist still bunched up in Bucky's shirt right over his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve luckily slept through the night without any more nightmares. Bucky left him to sleep on the couch while he did some cleaning. Bucky was in the process of wiping down the cabinets when he heard sniffling and whining coming from the couch. He walked over and saw that Steve was awake. 

 

“hey buddy, did you sleep good?” he asked as he picked him up and checked his diaper. “looks like you need a change.” once he changed Steve he settled him on his hip and went back into the kitchen. “do you want to help me make breakfast?” Steves eyes went wide and he smiled up at Bucky. 

 

“yeah!” 

 

“ok, what should we make?” 

 

“waffles!” Bucky laughed at his friend's excitement. 

 

“we had waffles yesterday we can't have them again, how about something else?” Steve had a determined look in his face as he thought of what to eat like it was the most important decision in the universe. 

 

“fruit!” Steve said after a while. 

 

“fruit it is.” Bucky carried him over to the fridge to look at the different kinds of fruit they had. Steve picked apples and grapes Bucky took out some cantaloupe and melon so he could make a fruit salad. He sat Steve on the island he was working on so he could work on cutting up the fruit and adding it to the bowl that he set out. Steve watched for a while entranced by the way Bucky used the knife to cut the fruit, Bucky may or may not have done some tricks to show off to his amused audience. Steve was sticky with juice by the time Bucky had finished cutting up the fruit because he had to ‘taste test’ everything. Bucky covered the bowl of fruit and placed it in the fridge while he cleaned up Steve and got him dressed for the day. Steve, now in a set of tiny avengers merchandise was placed back on Bucky's hip as he brought the fruit bowl with them down to the common floor. When they arrived most the team was there already. Tony and Bruce were looking over a hologram and some papers at the table they might be speaking in a different language for all Bucky could tell. Natasha was reading a book that was in Russian in Bruce’s recliner, she looked up at him when he arrived and then went back to her book. Clint was up on top of the perch that Tony put in the corner cleaning his bow. Bucky went into the kitchen and made everyone a bowl of fruit salad and brought it out to them with Steves help, then he set Steve into the highchair that Tony had set up at the table and handed him the hulk bowl he had picked out and filled with Steve’s portion of the salad. Steve dug in and he started eating himself. 

 

“I was thinking we would go to the zoo today” Tony said as he came back from putting his bowl away. “It’s team outing and Steve will love it.” 

 

“what do you think Steve? Want to go see the animals at the zoo?” 

 

“yeah!” Steve started jumping up and down next to Bucky where he was waiting when his and Bucky’s bowls were being washed. He had one hand fisted in Buck's sweatpants. 

 

“ok guys, 5 minutes to get ready and then meet back here.” Tony called over his shoulder as he walked with Bruce into the elevator. Clint crawled into the vent and was gone as well, Natasha might have just disappeared by magic if even Bucky didn’t register her getting up and leaving. 

 

\-- 

 

5 minutes later everyone was in the elevator going down to the garage in the basement that had a tunnel built so they could get in and out of the tower without being mobbed with the paparazzi. Happy was already waiting for them in one of Tony's less expensive cars that would draw less attention. 

 

“where to boss?” Happy asked Tony, Tony had obviously briefed him on what had happened because he didn’t ask about the child in Bucky’s arms and there was a car seat in the car when they got there. Bucky sat Steve in the car seat and just looked at the straps, it looked like something that hydra would use to restrain him. Clint saw his face and pushed Bucky out of the way with a hip bump, he strapped Steve in and scooted over so Bucky could sit next to him. 

 

“to the zoo, Happy!” Tony sounded more excited than Steve had been. Happy maneuvered the car around and took the tunnel out into the city. 

 

\-- 

 

Happy dropped them off and they got admitted. Sam and Clint wanted to see the birds, Natasha wanted to go to the reptiles and Tony wanted to see the big cats. Bucky asked what Steve wanted to see while showing him a map of where the animals are. Steve pointed to the large butterfly with blue and black wings on the paper. 

 

“let's see the butterflies first.” Bucky calls out to the arguing avengers and they all stop and look at Steve where he is looking at the butterfly on the page in front of him.” 

 

“butterflies it is, lead the way.” Tony exclaims and Bucky takes the other side of the map that Steve isn't holding up and leads them to the butterfly enclosure that you can walk through. As they walk into the exhibit Steves eyes are so wide and his head is whipping around so fast Bucky is sure he's going to give himself whiplash. They make their way down the cobblestone path and to a slightly larger area with a plate held up and some fruit on it for the butterflies to eat. Steve lets out a little gasp of breath and Bucky takes him over and squats down so Steve is level with the butterflies that are eating. One of the butterflies is apparently done eating so it starts flying and then lands right on Steves nose. Steve go's stock still and crosses his eyes to try to see the butterfly, Bucky quickly snaps a photo and starts laughing. The butterfly apparently doesn’t like the sound and flutters away, Steve turns his head to watch it and once it's out of sight he goes back to watching the others eat. Tony walks over while typing on his phone. 

 

“you should see Clint.” Bucky gives him a questioning look and then gets up and walks with Tony over to where Clint and the others are. Clint is covered in butterflies (mostly because they think his Hawaiian shirt with flowers on it are real flowers). Steve is looking at Clint like he is his hero. Bucky sets Steve down and he toddles over to Clint and looks at all the butterflies on him. Tony nudges him with his shoulder and speaks under his breath so Steve doesn’t hear. 

 

“I don’t think we are going to be able to get out of here.” 

 

“you may be right, but he loves sea otters and I think he will want to see those.” Tony turns toward him looking away from his phone and nearly barks out a laugh but stifles it with a hand over his mouth. Bucky pulls his gaze from where Steve is still entranced by the butterflies on Clint's shirt and over at Tony with a questioning look at the inventor that is now red with the effort to stop laughing. Tony just points at Bucky's left side, Bucky's gaze travels to his metal arm where there are a bunch of butterflies perched on the metal plates. Bucky looks at Tony unamused and then looks back at his arm, some of the larger butterflies are opening and closing their wings on his bicep. One is just sitting with its wings open and not moving looking like a tattoo on his wrist. He looks up when he hears a gasp and sees Steve looking down at his shirt where a butterfly has moved from Clint to him. Steve looks over at Bucky to show him his butterfly when he sees Bucky's collection and raced over to look at them, Clint seemingly forgotten and Bucky's arm now has Steve’s undivided attention. Bucky squats down and picks up Steve again so he can look closer at the butterflies. Steve reached out a hand and sets a finger on Bucky’s wrist just above the butterfly that’s not moving its wings. He waits and then the butterfly steps off of Bucky’s arm and on to Steve’s hand. Steve is being so gentle as he pulls his hand away from Bucky’s wrist to look at the butterfly's yellow wings. Natasha comes over and sets a red butterfly with black spots on Steve’s forehead and takes a picture of the both of them covered in butterflies before she reaches out and moves the butterfly from Steve and sets it next to the one in his hand. 

 

“I think Clint is ready to go.” Sam says as he walks over to them. 

 

“what do you think Stevie, want to go see the otters now?” Steve looks up from the butterfly's in his hand and looks conflicted for a moment. “we can come back and see them later.” Bucky says, smiling at the crease between the boy's eyebrows that is so much like the larger Steve. 

 

“yeah wanna sees ta’ otters!” Steve’s sudden exclamation makes most of the butterflies fly away and he watches them scatter. “bye butterflies” 

 

On the way to the otters is the reptiles so they all stop to look. Steve ends up liking it even though he is a little scared at first. Steve like the frogs and all the different colors and patterns they have. Once they look at the reptiles they go to the otters. There is a large pool on one side of the enclosure and an area where the otters can get out of the water, there is two otters cuddling together on a rock and one doing flips and twists in the water. Bucky sets Steve on the step near the water side of the enclosure so he can see better and he is instantly entranced laughing at the otter twisting and diving through the water. They spend a good long while looking at the otters and then the look at all the other animals. It is getting dark by the time they make their way to the gift shop, Steve almost asleep on Bucky's shoulder tired from all the walking (and jumping in excitement) they did. Bucky gets Steve a stuffed otter, which he holds in his arm and won't let go of as Bucky pays as well as a coloring book with butterflies. Steve falls asleep in Bucky's arms as they wait for Happy to pick them up. Bucky clips him into his car seat and hands him his otter to cuddle on the way home. Steve holds onto the otter with one hand and has the other in Bucky's shirt again, he tries to get the tiny fist out as he pulls away to get into his own seat, but Steve starts to wake up so he lets Steve keep his hand in his shirt and climes in as well. 

 

When they get back in their floor Bucky checks his phone and sees that the team has sent him pictures of the day. He doesn’t send out the one of Steve cross-eyed with the butterfly on his nose, but it takes permanent residence as his background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never been to the nyc zoo so the description is not acurate it is baised off of other zoos and aquariums i have been to over the years though.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bucky woke up Steve was unusually quiet, 

 

SHIT. 

 

FUCK. 

 

What did he do! Steve whined at the jerking movement Bucky had just made in his panic. Bucky let out a breath and stroked the tiny head pillowed on his chest. Huh? Why was Steve so hot? Steve whimpered again and Bucky could hear the way he struggled to take in a breath. 

 

Shit-fuck indeed. 

 

Bucky sat up so that Steve was laying more vertical to help his breathing. Bucky gently took the fleece pajamas off of his tiny overheating body. God, he needed to get his temp down. He walked them into the bathroom and started to run the water, he striped Steve out of the diaper and set him in the cool water. That was the tipping point for Steve, still half asleep he screamed when his small body hit the water. Bucky was lucky he didn’t drop him, with wide eyes he realized where he fucked up, and he fucked up alright. He pulled Steve out as fast as he could and clutched him to his chest. 

 

“I'm so sorry Stevie, so sorry, its ok, everything's fine, shush calm down, please stop crying, I'm sorry buddy.” Bucky held on to Steve maybe a little too tight as he apologized over and over, he couldn’t think of anything but how much of an absolute IDIOT he was. What kind of shit person puts a child, who had nightmares about drowning and ice, in a bath of cold water. he needed help. Steve needed help. 

 

“Jarvis call..” who should he call? “call everyone.”   
He stayed on the floor of the bathroom with Steve still naked in his arms and now hiccuping with the effort it took to cry with his poor sick lungs.   
“sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry Stevie, it's all my fault.” Bucky continued to apologize as the toddler took large gasping breaths between hiccups and sobs. 

 

There was a loud commotion from the front room, but Bucky didn’t move, just stayed gently rocking back and forth with Steve. Tony was the first to arrive on the floor, he sprinted into the bathroom when he heard the cries if the sick child. 

 

“what happened? --Is he ok? -Was there an attack?” each question was interrupted by Tony taking in the air. still trying to catch his breath, he kneeled on the floor next to Bucky and stroked Steve’s head, instantly he knew what was wrong.  
“Jarvis tell Bruce and the others to meet us in medical.” Tony left the room and came back with a diaper to put Steve in, once diapered he led them down into the medical floor where everyone was waiting. When They walked in the frantic voices stopped. Bruce pushed his way to them and took Steve from Bucky rushing him to the table that was surrounded by machines and monitors. Bucky tried to follow, but Clint and Tony stopped him. 

 

“ok, let's all take a deep breath and now please explain what happened.” they all took a chair in the waiting area, Natasha sat next to him and took his flesh hand between hers to help ground him. 

 

“when I woke up Stevie was quiet, too quiet, in the morning he usually makes some noise, but not today so I sat up and when I felt his head, he was burning up,” he paused and glanced around the circle of friends he had made and was probably about to lose. “he was having a hard time breathing too, so I took him to the bathroom to run a cold bath, to help with the fever, without thinking I put him in and that was when everything went to shit.” he put his head in his hands pulling on the greasy strand of hair. “such a fucking mess up.” 

 

“is it just me, or does that not make any sense to you guys too?” Tony asked after a little bit. 

 

“пожалуйста, объясни.” Natasha asked him in Russian knowing he had a hard time with language when in distress. 

 

“the ice.” 

 

Bucky didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to. Two little words and they all understood. 

 

“hey, it was just an accident, you were worried about his health and he needed to get his temperature down, don’t beat yourself up over doing the right thing.” Sam had moved next to his other side and placed a hand on his back mindlessly rubbing circles. 

 

“no. I should have known. I DID know, I should have done better. I was the one looking after him.” 

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, stop your incessant pity party and get your ass in that room, you are going to watch over Steve while he is here and never leave his side, you will help in any way you can, you will NOT leave your best friend of 100 years in his time of need just because you messed up. What would Steve think?” and that one hit. Hard. Steve would be so ashamed of him for even thinking of leaving. 

 

“спасибо, наташа.” he said and got up to see Steve. 

 

“wow. Full name.” Tony said after Bucky left. “that was pants-shitting scary and it wasn't even aimed toward me. I think that my poor heart has had enough of a scare already today, you should have seen them when i got there.” Tony shook his head like he was trying to clear it of the memory. “he was clutching him on the floor of the bathroom while he just kept saying ‘sorry’ and ‘it's ok’ over and over, steve was barely breathing.” he cast his eyes to the floor. 

 

“it may be hard for everyone with Steve sick but it is 10x harder for him, steve would almost die every time he would get sick before and it was a constant thing for him to worry about whether he would still have a friend the next day.” Sams head was also downcast as he spoke. “steve never told us about how the ice affected him, now that i’m thinking about it, we should have known, he was just seemed so ok with everything. Bucky probably feels like he can never repay Steve for helping him work through his troubles and now he is the cause of Steve's attack.” 

 

“jeez, this is so depressing.” 

 

“thank you Clint, for you wonderful insight into the situation.” Tony bit back, obviously frayed at the edges.”sorry, that was uncalled for, we are all on edge” 

 

“its fine.” 

 

“well, sitting here waiting isn’t going to help anyone. Banner and James have Steve under control, we should go back to bed and get some sleep, then come back after breakfast. We are no use to anyone sleep deprived and starving.” Natasha shooed them all up and back to their respective rooms before going back down to medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations via google translate  
> пожалуйста, объясни: please explain  
> спасибо, наташа: thank you Natasha


	7. Chapter 7

Steve wasn’t crying anymore, no, it was much worse, he was letting out little broken whimpers between coughs. It broke Bucky’s heart to see him like that, so small and weak. he thought that when he saw the idiot big for the first time he wouldn’t have to worry about his health anymore, no more praying that he wouldn’t lose his best friend while he watched him waste away in front of him. 

 

“hey,” Bruce put a hand on his shoulder after he was done with whatever it was for Steve. “he’s going to be fine. Just a bug, probably picked it up from the zoo, he should be better in a few days.” Bucky didn’t think he could speak right now so he just nodded and watched the tiny chest slowly rise and fall. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. told me what happened,” Bucky’s eyes jumped from Steve to the doctor, wide and worried what he would say. “it was the right thing to do, you did exactly what I would have done. Honestly, I'm kind of glad that it was you and not Tony. He probably would have done something MUCH worse.” that got a small smile on Bucky’s face and he turned to look at Steve again, fitfully asleep on the table with an I.V in his arm giving him fluids. 

 

“it was so bad,” Bucky stops and Bruce isn’t completely sure what he means so he waits for Bucky to continue, but doesn’t ask so as not to put pressure on him. “that was the worst part; not the shitty pay or going hungry for weeks to pay for medicine, no, the worst part was sitting by his bedside and wondering if that was his death bed, not being able to do ANYTHING to help.” Bruce stayed silent trying to think of what to say to that. 

 

“well, you can do one thing,” Bucky looked at him again, eyes full of hope as he searched Bruce’s face like it held all the answers. “just BE with him, look after him and always be by his side to help him through this, I know it’s hard, but you are strong and he needs you now.” Bruce pulls up a chair and sits Bucky in it. “I'll be back in an hour to check on him and you should be able to take him back to your floor.” with that Bruce left them.   
Bucky leaned over the small railing of the bed and took Steve’s hand in his, absently rubbing circles into the back mindful of the I.V. 

 

“I might not be the best at this, but I promise you that I'm gonna try my dammed hardest to keep you safe ‘cause I'm with you till the end of the line.” Steve reached for Bucky as he talked and held onto the first three fingers of the hand that was holding his. 

 

\-- 

 

Bruce returned and discharged them from the medical floor, it was morning now so Bucky went to the common floor to see if there was any food he could steal. Steve was a still, too-warm weight on his shoulder as he exited the elevator. His nose was assaulted with the scent of omelets, Natasha was cooking then. Tony was nursing a coffee as always; Clint and Sam were at the table waiting for their food. It was uncommon for Natasha to cook, when she did it was almost always omelets, not for lack of trying, but for some reason she couldn’t cook anything but eggs, rather than let that stop he she taught herself to cook the BEST omelets and they were to die for. 

 

“sit and wait for food at the table,” she called not looking at them as they walked in. “how's he doing? hopefully better-the poor thing.” she had turned to look at them then. 

 

‘’He still is having some trouble breathing and the fever is still there, but he has calmed down.” Bucky carefully extracted the fists that were tangled in his shirt and hair, Steve did not look happy to be separated but allowed Bucky to put him in the highchair at the table when he sat down with the others. 

 

“well, that’s good,” Natasha ruffled Clint’s hair and put a hand to Steve head to check his fever when she carried over the food. “eat up little man, this will get rid of that nasty bug and make you feel much better!” Steve looked down at the black widow child plate in front of him with his omelet then back at Natasha. 

 

“fank you auntie ‘Tasha.” Natasha preened at that. 

 

“your most welcome Steve, anything for my favorite guy.” Natasha then sat down on the other side of Steve and started eating. she looked up at Sam, Clint, and Bucky when she noticed they weren’t eating their food. 

 

“what? I'm not a demon that eats children, just don’t normally go out of my way to interact with them,”   
She turned towards Steve. “but Steve is such a little angel.” Clint and Sam raised their hands in an action of surrender, Bucky was too entranced by Steve to bother with the others. 

 

When they were all done Bucky offered to clean up so he did the dishes and Nat took Steve into the den with her. When Bucky returned Steve was asleep on Natasha's chest as Blue Planet played on the large screen, Clint was on the ledge that Tony had deemed his nest cleaning his bow and Sam was probably out for a run of something. He sat next to Nat and looked at where Steve was conked out, his hand was tangled in her auburn curls. 

 

“go get some rest, I've got Steve,” Bucky was going to protest, but the look on her face told him not to even try. “go, we'll be fine.” Bucky nodded and ran a hand down Steve’s back before he got up to go back to his floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. i love seeing all the comments and kudos give me life. you guys are awesome and i hope you enjoy!

When Bucky reached his and Steve’s floor, he walked into the bedroom for the first time in what felt like months alone. It felt... wrong for Steve to not be here. Although it felt weird it wasn’t enough to keep him up, the moment his head hit the pillow he was out 

 

\-- 

 

Meanwhile... 

 

Back in the common room Steve had woken up from his nap. Natasha held him slightly away from her body and above he as she tried to give him to Clint still on his ledge. 

 

“He needs a change.” she bluntly told his questioning look when she thrust the pouting toddler in his direction. 

 

“why do I have to do it!?” Clint’s voice was pitched higher and he was pouting at Natasha in the exact same way the Steve had when he first woke up and Bucky hadn’t been there. Natasha didn’t dignify that question with an answer she just continued to hold Steve up. Once Steve started to sniffle and tears were in his eyes from being uncomfortable, Clint's resolve fell and he took the small child from her arms. He scooped Steve up and jumped down, twirling him before tugging him close, pulling a small giggle from him.  
“Is Auntie Nat being a meanie? I bet she is.” he told Steve in a not-whisper meant for her to hear him as he walked to get the supplies from the bag in the kitchen that Bucky had brought with him when he had breakfast. Clint brought the bag with him into the den where he found a mat, diaper, powder, and the ironman toy that Steve wouldn’t go anywhere without since he got it. 

“here you go,” Clint gave Steve the ironman and began undressing him. “let's get you out of this yucky diaper.” he quickly changed Steve and rubbed some ointment on a little spot of rash on his groin before he put the purple onesie on him instead of the clothes he had been wearing earlier. “much better!” Steve squealed as Clint hefted him up over his head and then brought him to his hip so he could clean up everything he used. Steve watched from his perch on Clint’s side, ironman still in his hand. 

 

Clint was returning to the bag from using the trash when Steve dropped ironman to reach toward the side pocket while he made little ‘uh uh uh’ sounds in his effort to reach. Clint was puzzled by Steve actions, but he bent down and opened the pocket to pull out what was hidden inside. 

 

“oh, is this what you were trying to get to?” he showed Steve the red, white, and blue pacifier with his shield on it. Steve just kept trying to reach it, but Clint kept it out of his reach. “aren’t you a little old to still need a pacifier bud?” Clint said as he walked to the sink there he rinsed it off and then gave to Steve who immediately popped it into his mouth and began rhythmically sucking on it. 

 

“that is just so cute, look here boys!” Natasha took a picture of them. “I am so getting this framed.” she put her phone away and walked up to Clint who gave her Steve so he could continue cleaning up. Natasha adjusted Steve in her side and picked up the bag swinging it onto her shoulder. Clint looked at her quizzingly.

“Me and Steve are going to hang out on my floor.” she turned and made her way to the elevator and got on with Steve to go to her floor.   
Clint just stood there with his mouth open. That was how Tony found him 15 minutes later when he came to get a refill of coffee. 

 

“do I even want to ask?” Tony leaned nonchalantly against the counter. 

 

“Nat just took Steve to her floor.” Tony nearly did a spit-take, after a coughing fit he squeaked out between heavy breaths. 

 

“she WHAT?” 

 

“she took a picture of Steve and me then left to her floor with him.” 

 

“are you sure she-” 

 

“she told me ‘me and Steve are going to hand out on my floor’ and went into the elevator with him.” 

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S where is Steve?” 

 

“young master Rogers is with Ms. Romanoff on her level.” 

 

“Steve will be the first person to ever set foot on her floor and live to tell the tale.”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve liked Natasha, she didn’t get loud like Clint or put him in stupid clothes like Tony, so, even though he wanted Bucky he let her take him to the elevator after he got his paci. Bucky didn’t usually let Steve have the pacifier so when he did it was a treat. It had his shield on it And was red (his favorite color) he couldn’t see red before but he could now. 

 

Natasha got off of the elevator on her floor he had seen before but he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. It had a similar set up as his and Bucky's floor. Natasha sat him on the warm brown couch that faced the large television and turned it on to a channel where there was a dancing purple rabbit, Steve glared at her. 

"you have good taste Steve, let me put on something better than this garbage," she flipped through a few channels and then settled on one with a Russian soap on it " there, much better. Now I'm going to get us some snacks and I'll be right back." Natasha walked away and went into the kitchen. Steve could care less, he was entranced with the figures on the screen and the language they were speaking caught his ears. He knew it, or rather he did, when he was big. It was weird, he remembers when he was big and what happened, but he couldn’t react the was his memories told him to. 

A flash of black fur pulled his attention away from the T.V. a cat leapt up onto the couch next to him and sniffed at his outstretched hand. The cat seemed to determine Steve safe, so it made its way closer and curled up on his lap, Steve petted the cat and it began to purr. Steve had never been around a cat, he was allergic before and then there weren't many cats at war. He used to feed the alley cats scraps when he could though, and they always liked him. 

"oh, there you are Liho. I see you made a friend." Natasha came in with a plate for herself and a toddler bowl of pretzel Stix for Steve. Liho lifted her head at Natasha's entrance and mewed at her. Natasha sat down and gave Steve his bowl, Liho padded over to Natasha so he set it on his newly vacant lap so he could eat and watch at the same time. Natasha's plate had some bread with cheese and some meats as well as some chips on it, she gave Liho some of the meat and then began eating her food. 

Steve tried to think about what Natasha was like when he was big, everyone treated him so different now but not Natasha. She was always nice to him, they were friends. She taught him how to fight and they would talk when they had nightmares, she would cook for him (he wasn't supposed to tell anyone that she could cook ether, and yeah, she could cook, her food puts everything else he eats to shame.) he would make her his ma's special warm milk and they would talk. 

Steve took out his paci and put it in the bowl while he ate, after he finished, he took the pacifier and gave the bowl to Natasha, she got up to put it and her own plate away. Liho once again walked over to him and curled up next to his hip this time. Steve petted her and she purred even louder than before. He laughed around the pacifier in his mouth and scratched between her ears. Natasha came back in with something in her arms. 

"Steve do you want to draw?" She rounded the couch and sat on the floor spreading out the paper and crayons she had. Steve’s eyes lit up and he nodded trying to get up and crawl to the floor. "ok big guy, let me help you down so you don't fall." She picked him up and sat him down on the floor next to him. 

"kitty?" He asked Natasha and she was confused for a moment before she put together what he was saying. 

"yep, Liho will watch you draw, won't you Liho?" At her name Liho jumped down from the couch and settled into Natasha's lap. "why don't you draw Liho, I bet she would love to have her picture drew by you." Steve nodded and he reached for the black crayon to start drawing Liho. Natasha watched as Steve drew Liho, his forehead creased in determination and he sucked on the pacifier a little faster when he came to a tricky part. She was impressed at how good he was at drawing, even with his uncoordinated toddler hands he did a really good job. 

"that's a really good drawing Steve, what do you think Liho?" She asked the cat in her arms. Liho opened her eyes from where she was dozing and gave the drawing a little mew of appreciation. "I think she likes it." Steve beamed at her and smiled around his pacifier. "how about you sign your name on it and then I'll hang it up on the fridge so she can look at it every day." 

"mmkay." Steve slurred around his paci and took a red crayon to write his name at the bottom of the paper. Natasha hung the picture on the fridge (with Steve's help) and then brought him back to the coloring supplies. 

"what are you going to draw now?" She quizzed the young artist. Steve tried to talk, but he was having trouble around the pacifier. He took it out so he could talk better but didn’t want to put it down in case he lost it. Natasha sensing his dilemma came up with a solution. 

"how about I put your pacifier away in the bag so you don’t lose it and then if you want it again you can just ask for it and I'll get it for you, how's that sound?" Steve thought about it for a little bit before he nodded and handed Natasha his paci. When she returned Steve told her all about what he was going to draw for each avenger. 

 

\-- 

 

Meanwhile, 

Bucky walked into the common room and spotted Clint and Tony talking by the counter. 

"hey guys, where's Natasha? She was in charge of Stevie while I took a nap." They both looked at each other and then Clint was in the vent and gone, leaving a stunned Tony to explain. 

"umm, well, Robocop, you see, natashakindofsortoftookstevetoherfloor." 

"she... Did what with who now?" 

"she took Steve to her floor, I wasn't even here when it happened Clint just told me." 

"hey! Leave me out of this!" Clint's voice came from the vent in the kitchen. 

"did she say when she would be back?" There was no reply from the vent and Tony shook his head. 

"listen, terminator, I think you should prepare yourself for the worst. I know it's hard and we all will miss him. He was a great captain." Bucky didn’t say anything, he just walked over to the reading nook in the window and sat with his phone.  
\-- 

"Ms. Romanoff, master Barnes is awake and waiting in the common area." Steve was finishing up the iron man drawing he made for Tony when J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice interrupted them. 

"Ok J.A.R.V.I.S, let's finish up so you can give all your drawings to everyone." Natasha told him and he made his finishing touches on the ironman suit before he signed his name and handed it to her to put in the pile with the others.

"Steve do you need a change?" Steve blushed and shook his head violently. she took that as a yes and got out the change pad as well as powder, wipes, a diaper and Steve's pacifier. 

"noooo!" Steve whined. He didn’t like being put in the diapers and Natasha doing it made him even more embarrassed, didn't she make Clint do it anyway? Could she even change him? 

"you don’t want to get a rash, do you?" Steve shook his head. he had gotten one when Bucky forgot to change him and he was miserable the whole time. "then I need to change you, I promise I'll be quick." She leaned down and whispered in his ear like it was a secret. "I'm even faster than Clint but you can't tell anyone. It will be our secret." Steve giggled and whispered back 

"ok." 

She laid him down on the changing pad and handed him the pacifier, he gladly accepted it and began rhythmically sucking on it to soothe himself. She took off his pants and undid the diaper, wiped him, powdered him, and put the other diaper on him before he even realized what was happening. She then took his shirt off as well, at his confused look she told him she was going to put him in his spare clothes. She pulled out the soft pants and matching black widow shirt from the bag. She tickled his stomach as she put his shirt on and then pants. 

"all done, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Steve shook his head and lifted his arms to be picked up, she lifted him onto her hip and then grabbed his bag, the papers on top. 

 

"bye bye Liho." She said and Steve waved at the cat as they turned to leave. 

 

\-- 

"hello boys." Natasha said in greeting to Tony, Bucky, Clint, Bruce, and Sam, who were all in the common room when she arrived. Steve lit up at the sight of everyone, especially Bucky. He wiggled and reached for his papers so he could show Bucky what he drew. Natasha tutted him and adjusted him in her hold. 

"I know you want to go show them, but you can't talk with your pacifier so I'll put it away like before and then you can go give everyone their drawings, ok?" Steve nodded and gave her the pacifier, she put it away and handed Steve the bunch of papers. In the time that it took her to do this Bucky had walked over so she handed Steve to him. 

"look what I drew! This one's for you! and this one's for Tony! and this one's for Clint! and this one's for Bruce! and this one's for Sam!" Bucky was still looking at Natasha as Steve excitedly explained what he drew for everyone. "buuuuuccckk." That got his attention and Steve was back to talking a mile a minute about his drawings. 

"wow buddy, these are awesome! Do you want to hang them on the fridge so everyone can see them?" Steve nodded his head. "ok, why don't you and uncle Tony go do that while I talk with Natasha." Bucky handed Steve to Tony and turned back to Natasha. 

"how did you get him to give you his paci? I normally have to take it from him and then he cries for the rest of the day." Natasha just shrugged and gave him a smug look. 

"I guess he just likes me more." She turned and walked into the elevator again. " Steve was wonderful, if you ever need me to watch him again, I would be glad to." And with that the doors closed leaving everyone stunned. All eyed moved to Steve where he was hanging the pictures of everyone on the fridge with Tony's help. 

There was Sam as the falcon flying in the sky, ironman shooting the repulsors, Clint is shooting his arrows, Bucky was holding hands with a small Steve on one side and a big Captain America on another, and oddly enough hulk was playing with a little black cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some steve and natasha time! hope you guys liked it, im not sure how much longer im going to keep steve as a toddler so comment what you think i should do next and how he should become himself again. i was thinking eather just wake up big or maybe something else. tell me what you think and as usual thank you for reading i hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

“come on Steve! It’s time to go.” Bucky called and then he heard running feet on the floor as Steve darted out of the hallway and into his legs almost bowling him over. Bucky didn’t let him hit his legs though, he effortlessly stepped to the side like a bull fighter and snatched Steve up from behind, twirling around and turning Steve mid-air to face him. Steve squealed and laughed. 

 

“more! Again buck! Again!” Steve was squirming in Bucky’s hold, but he didn’t let him get down again. After a little bit Steve stopped squirming and looked at Bucky with those big questioning eyes. 

 

“sorry Stevie, but we gotta get going so I have to drop you off at uncle Tony’s.” Bucky, Nat, and Clint had a mission so Steve hand to spend the day with Tony because Sam was back in D.C. and Bruce was in South America or some other place because Ross was on another one of his hulk sized tantrums after there had been some property damage in the last fight hulk helped out in. Bucky didn’t like it, he had seen some of the things Tony had gotten up to in the time he had stayed here, and to say leaving Steve with him unsupervised made him nervous was an understatement but, Bucky had seen how Tony had acted around Steve, and since he was the only avenger here it didn’t really give him much of a choice in who Steve would be with. He wasn’t supposed to be on missions right now, but it was important and Fury needed a super soldier there so, unless Steve was back to normal Bucky would have to go. Bucky looked down at Steve and there was a pout on his face, Bucky barely held back a laugh because it looked exactly like when Steve pouted at him when he was big. 

 

“come on Steve, I know you don’t like it, but I have to go so you are going to stay with Tony today, J.A.R.V.I.S needs someone to help look after him.” Bucky added at the end and Steve giggled. “it’s a very important job so take it seriously, you have to make sure he eats and that he doesn’t get any work done while he's in the lab.” Bucky smiled to himself, Tony was going to be so mad when they got back. “isn't that right J.A.R.V.I.S.” Bucky said, looking at the camera in the corner. 

 

“indeed, I can remind sir to do things, but without a physical body I cannot get him to do most, your help will be of great importance, young master Rogers.” the A.I replied with a hint of humor in his voice. 

 

\-- 

 

When they got to the common room Clint was there with Natasha but Tony was nowhere to be found. 

 

“where's Tony?” Bucky asked. He still had to get suited up, but the others were already in their costumes. 

 

“sir will be up in a moment.” J.A.R.V.I.S sounded tired of the world, which meant he was fighting with Tony to get up, Tony was even a worse morning person than Steve was before the serum. 

 

“have to go change so can you guys watch him for a minute?” Natasha nodded and took Steve from him. Steve was still pouting a little, but let Natasha take him. “I'll be right back, I just have to get changed.” he messed up Steve’s blond hair and went back to the elevator. 

 

\-- 

 

When Bucky returned fully suited up in the winter soldier gear it was chaos. Steve was bawling his eyes out being held upside down by Clint, Natasha was nowhere to be seen and Tony was passed out in his cereal at the table. He was in movement before his brain fully cataloged the whole room. He took Steve from Clint’s arms and pushed him out of the way to get to Tony, who woke up after he fished his head out of the Captain Crunch (Captain America Crunch, that is) and held his mug under his nose (it was the prank gift he got Steve, it said ‘I'm the boss’ on the side) Tony latched on to the cup and drained it in 3 seconds flat, with that taken care of he could soothe Steve now. Shooting Clint a face (the one Tony called his ‘sassy murder bot face’) he took Steve over to the reading nook that overlooked the city and sat with Steve on his chest as he rubbed his back and whispered reassurances to the small quivering form clinging to the straps of his armor. 

 

“explain.” he growled at the room as a whole. 

 

“Ms. Romanov got a call from director Fury and needed to step out so she handed young master Rogers to master Barton, that was when sir arrived and started his breakfast, unto which he fell asleep into, again. Master Barton attempted to record the event and young master Rogers tried to stop him, but was unsuccessful and instead fell out of master Bartons’ hold, luckily he was caught, but upside down and with his already frustrated state he began to cry this is when you arrived.” J.A.R.V.I.S helpfully supplied. Bucky growled in Clint’s direction and would have given him a yelling at that’d make Fury proud, but Steve whimpered again and he forgot all about the idiot bird boy. 

 

“I'm sorry doll, that must have been scary,” Steve nodded his head and nuzzled further into Bucky’s Hold, like he was trying to crawl into him. Bucky curled around him further and petted the soft mop of blond hair on his shoulder. 

 

“shush, hon, it's alright now, I won't let him get you, your safe.” Bucky continued to rub Steve’s back and when his breathing was more normal he continued. “that was a very brave thing you did, trying to stop Clint from taking a picture of Tony.” 

 

“don’ like bullies.” Steve sat up, hands still tangled in the buckles and straps of the body armor and sent a petulant look Clint’s way. 

 

“I know punk, never did.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes, this is the final chapter so i just want to say thank you for reading all the way through and i hope you enjoy the story

When Steve woke up, he was in a big place, he had never been here before even when he was big. The walls were plain, but there were tables and shelves everywhere with tons of stuff cluttering the surfaces, most of it was mechanical parts and gears, but there were some beakers and on one counter there were a set of clear smoothie cups with green/brown residue in them That did not look appetizing. Steve sat up fully and realized that he was on a couch, there was an ugly orange blanket still half wrapped around him. It was cold here and everything was so big and he just wanted Bucky to come home and make the cold and the harsh lights and the strange sounds go away. Steve began to cry, silent at first, then he started sniffling and frantically wiping his face to brush the tears away. He wasn’t a cry baby, but he just wanted it all to stop and he was scarred being by himself in this big, strange room. When he wasn’t able to stop himself from crying, he got even more frustrated and started sobbing and shaking on the couch, cold and alone. 

 

Until, suddenly, he wasn’t. 

 

Warm arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a strong chest; safe, protected, the cold and the lights and the loneliness couldn’t get him here he was cradled and shielded from the world. 

 

\-- 

 

Tony was on the other side of the lab when Steve woke up, he was calibrating a gauntlet when he heard a sharp intake of breath and some sniffles. He sighed and began setting down the gauntlet so he could go over and try to calm him down. Suddenly there was an audible huff and then he began sobbing. Tony threw the rest of the gauntlet down on the table and ran over to the couch, vaulting over the back and scooping the child into his arms. 

 

Steve was cold and shaking as he clutched onto Tony’s beat up Black Sabbath t-shirt and sobbed once again into his shoulder, but it was different this time... Steve wasn’t screaming and asking for Bucky he was looking for comfort because he was scared, his cries were quieter and didn’t have the anger behind them that he had heard before, it was... it was sad. 

 

\-- 

 

Tony wasn’t sure exactly what to do, Steve was being quiet and reserved since he woke up, he was listening to everything Tony said and doing everything he asked (except to let go of his shirt, the little guy hadn’t let go of him for 2 seconds and was following him around like a little duckling). He was stumped, which was saying a lot coming from the guy who created the iron man suit in a cave, a shiver ran up his spine just at the thought and it clicked... Steve was scared, well, that was obvious but, it must have been terrifying for him to wake up in an unknown place that was cold not knowing where (or when) he was. Again.

 

Tony stopped in his tracks and Steve didn’t notice that tony stopped so he bumped into his backside (omg! that was so cute! he was having a hard time to stop from cooing like a soccer mom over a new baby) Steves little face was scrunched up in confusion over why Tony stopped suddenly, his big puppy-dog eyes were still watery from crying for so long earlier when Tony couldn’t take it anymore, fuck his reputation. Genius, playboy be damned, Steve was too cute. 

 

“come here you, why don’t we go up and have some lunch and then we can play with some of your toys, how does that sound?” Steve didn’t reply verbally, but he nodded his head and tucked himself closer to tony with his head pressed under Tony’s chin. (Tony most definitely did NOT have to bite back a squeal of delight as he carried Steve into the elevator to the common area.) 

 

\-- 

 

Steve wanted grilled cheese for lunch so while Tony learned how to make said grilled cheese (it was harder than it looked) Steve sat on Tony's hip with his ironman plushie and watched, while absently sucking on a red and gold pacifier (what could he say the kid had good taste) 

 

After they ate the (slightly burnt) grilled cheese together and then Steve decided that he wanted to color. 

 

“can I see what you are drawing?” Tony asked the small child, he was intrigued by the way Steve was trying to hide the picture from his view and hadn’t tried to show or explain it to him yet. 

 

“no, it’s a surprise.” Steve replied quietly from around the pacifier still in his mouth. 

 

“ok, how about I guess. Is it...The bots?’’ Steve liked the bots so Tony figured that he would want to draw them but Steve shook his head and continued drawing. “what about Natasha?” 

 

“nope.” 

 

“Clint?” 

 

“nuh-uh.” 

 

“ughhhhhh.” Tony dramatically flopped back onto the floor and groaned in defeat. Steve giggled and climbed onto Tony’s stomach, almost kneeing him in the family jewels during the process. When he was content where he was, he sat back and looked down at Tony. 

 

“what’s up kiddo?” Steve's face scrunched up in thought and he worried the worn fabric of Tony’s shirt between his hands before he answered. 

 

“did everyone leave me again?” 

 

Tony felt his whole-body tense up. Fuck with a capital F what in Thor’s name is he supposed to do. Man, he is really not good with kids he should have told Barnes to get S.H.I.E.L.D to look after Steve. Hell, Loki would probably do a better job than him, didn’t he have like 5 kids or something. No, stop it, he can self-deprecate later, right now he needs to tell Steve that no one left him and that he is not alone in a strange new world again... Damn he was going to have to have a PTSD talk when Steve was big again, wasn’t he. 

 

“no, Honey. They just went on a mission they will be back real soon and then you can show them your pictures and everything, and until they get back you got me” Tony curled around the small boy as he comforted him. 

 

“ok...I don’t like being alone. It's always cold.” 

 

Tony held on to Steve tighter and didn’t let him see the tears running down his face. Why? Why had he never realized how much Steve was hurting before Bucky came back. He was so stupid, too distracted to see the signs. Tony vowed then and there to never let Steve be alone again if he could help it. 

 

...Then he had 200 lbs of naked super soldier in his lap. 

 

“uhh,” Steve flushed almost as red as the suit and scurried behind the couch and grabbed a throw pillows to cover himself with. 

 

“great to have you back, cap.” Tony said trying to wipe his face without making it obvious “but, you should probably put some clothes on before everyone gets back.” that is of course right when the elevator opens and the rest of the team exits. 

 

“STEVIE!” Bucky, still bloody and bruised in his combat uniform knocks Clint over as he sprints across the room to hug Steve, who is still beet red and clutching at the throw pillow for dear life. When Bucky lets go, he begins going on a rant about what a stupid punk Steve was and that he is never doing in a mission again without Bucky on his six. 

 

Steve just smiles lopsidedly at this odd little family they have become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for disappearing for so long i have a ton of work in my AP classes and haven't had any spare time to write so again, thank you for staying around till the end and i hope that you liked the story. please leave comments and kudos they make me so happy to hear what you have to say. 
> 
> \- Warren


End file.
